The Past of The Night Sky
by leobutler
Summary: Can two hidden lovers finally be together after so much time, lost and pain. SLASH; Harry/Tim and a bit of Gibbs/Tony. X-OVERS between Harry Potter/NCIS/ Hocus Pocus.  •UPDATED NEW CHAPTER•
1. The Lost of The Past ' Prologue'

**The Past of The Night Sky**

**Disclaimer I don't own anything of Harry Potter, NCIS, or Hocus Pocus.**

**This is what happens when you watch a NCIS Marathon and Hocus Pocus on the same day after finding out that the actor that plays McGee is also the one that plays Binx (the human not the voice of the cat).**

**So this is SLASH between Harry/Tim and a bit of Gibbs/Tony on the side.**

**Timothy McGee is Thackery Binx and Harry Potter is the reincarnation of Thackery Binx's best friend and secret lover 'Ethan Evans' before he was turned into a cat by the Sisters.**

**Side Notes: Jenny is director and Ziva is on the team not Kate. Hocus Pocus will only be mentioned in flashbacks and its mostly about before Max lights the black flamed candle. And I have done zero research on how people in Binx's time would talk so deal with it :-)**

**Chapter1**

**TheLostofThePast**

**( Prologue)**

Two teen males could be seen wrapped around each other in the heart of the forest near their home before dawn. Both knowing that their time together was running short and deciding to spend it in their hollowed out tree in the forest.

All their times together were hidden within the forest trees. Their first kiss by the creek near the old oak tree. Meetings in the dead of night to dream about the future they wanted but knew they couldn't have together. The first time they made love in their hollowed tree and the first time waking within each others arms.

Their time in the dark forest was not all about their love. As young boys Thackery would help Ethan heal from the abuse his Father gave him the night before. As time when on and feelings grew their time together shorten from months to weeks to days then to painful hours.

The older and darker haired teen had to leave with his Father before the day was done. Leaving the one that held his heart to marry a girl he did not know or love. They knew that even if Ethan did not have to go that their love was on a timeline.

Since the first touch they shared they knew that they had signed for their deaths. For if one person saw them together they would be killed. Ethan for tainting the pure son of the town's preacher and Thackery for being seduce by the devil's silver tongue.

" I do not want thy to leave." said the slightly smaller sixteen year old as he tighten his arms around his lover of two years.

" Nor do I sweet love." said Ethan while looking at his lover wrapped around his chest.

The two lover looked into each other eyes. Thackery's had light green eyes, the color of just growing grass. While Ethan's were the green of the dark forest, just as full of dark secrets and hidden love. Ethan soon put his fingers though his lover dark blond hair and brought him closer for a kiss.

The kiss started soft as all their past ones did but the knowledge that this was their last time to ever feel whole again had them trying to become one with the other. As their wrinkled clothes were shed from one another Ethan rolled them over so he was on top and started to kiss up to his lover's ear.

He whispered, " I love you dearheart and one day no one will stop us from being with one another."

_**BEEP BEEP BEEP**_

_'No no don't leave again.' _Timothy Mcgee's heart and mind screamed as his love once again left his side leaving him once again hollow. Tim looked to his alarm clock red numbers flashing at him mocking him with time. _'Ethan.' _his soul howled into the morning dawn.

Timothy McGee once known as Thackery Binx has had more then enough time in over 300 years but without his love he no longer wanted it. His time with Ethan alway became clearer as Halloween grow nearer and the dull pain in his soul turned white hot as time went on.

**Hope you like the start. Oh and Raven's and Wicker's next chapters are half way done so don't worry readers they will continue soon. Tell what you think so far.**

**Remember reviews equals love**

_~Ciera~_

**REPOSTED 11/24/11**


	2. The Pain of Remembering

**The Past of The Night Sky**

**Disclaimer I don't own anything of Harry Potter, NCIS, or Hocus Pocus.**

**This is what happens when you watch a NCIS Marathon and Hocus Pocus on the same day after finding out that the actor that plays McGee is also the one that plays Binx (the human not the voice of the cat).**

**So this is SLASH between Harry/Tim, Fred/ George/ Draco, Gibbs/Tony. More pairings as the story goes along. **

**Warnings: Character death, Slash, Sexy stuff, Cursing, Child abuse, Blood, Good!Marge and Fighting.**

**BASHING: (HP) Dumbledore, Molly, Ginny, Hermione, Fudge, Dursleys, Bellatrix, Fenrir, Umbridge, Tonks. (NCIS) Jenny and a bit of Abby bashing.**

**Timothy McGee is Thackery Binx and Harry Potter is the reincarnation of Thackery Binx's best friend and secret lover 'Ethan Evans' before he was turned into a cat by the Sisters.**

**Side Notes: Jenny is director and Ziva is on the team not Kate. Hocus Pocus will only be mentioned in flashbacks and its mostly about before Max lights the black flamed candle. And I have done zero research on how people in Binx's time would talk or anything so deal with it :-)**

KEY:

Parselmouth- _°~ Snakes Rule!~°_

*** **- means that a name has a meaning to it and can be found on the bottom of the chapter. example: Ethan Evans*****

**Ethan- Strong, firm, impetuousp**

**Evans- Young Warrior**

**Chapter 2**

**The Pain of Remembering **

( 5 years before the prologue)

Harry James Potter looked around to see that most of his friends were around him. Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, Fred and George Weasley, and Draco Malfoy were all asleep around his bed in the hospital wing.

Fred and George were curled up together on the bed to his left. Neville was sitting on a chair on his right with Luna in his lap. It looked to Harry that Luna cried herself to sleep in one of her big brothers arms and Draco was half sitting in a chair to his left and half lying across the hospital bed that Harry had been sleeping in. Harry wondered why he wasn't in the bed with the twins.

He could hear his dad, uncles and Poppy talking past the curtain around his bed. He tried to sit up but a terrible burning pain shot though his body when he tried to move.

"OW!" his scream caused the ones around him to wake up with a start.

"Harry you're awake. Poppy he's awake come quick." yelled Neville.

"Oh thank Merlin your awake!" said Madam Pomfrey as she started fussing over him.

"What happened?" asked Harry as he tried to breath though the pain.

" We don't know Harry we were hoping you would tell us once you woke up." said a very concerned Tom Riddle as he looked at his son. Harry could see Remus, Severus and Lucius behind his father.

"What ...I... hang on, what day is it?" said Harry as he closed his eyes trying to sort out his thoughts.

" Its November third, you have been out for three days. After you sent your Patronus to tell us that Bee kidnipped Draco during your trip to town, we don't know what happened to you or Draco. It was an hour past from the time you told us that you went after Bee, when both you and Draco just arrived out of nowhere. Draco woke up within two hours after being put in a healing coma by Poppy and I but didn't remember anything after being taken." said Severus Snape as he gave Harry a Pain Potion so he could move easier.

" Thanks Uncle Sev." said Harry as his mind cleared from the pain so he could think properly. He turned to Draco. " We when to see the twins." Harry got a nod from Draco. He started slowly telling the others what happened as the memories came back to him.

**Next Chapter will be about what happened when Harry saved Draco. The next few chapter will be about Harry in the years before Tim's memory/dream. Sorry about the short after but I had a small case of writer's block the past week. Please tell me what you think of the story so far.**

**Remember reviews equals love**

_~Ciera~_

**REPOSTED 11/23/11**

**REPOSTED 12/21/11**

**REPOSTED 2/23/12**


	3. The Fallen Knight

**The Past of The Night Sky**

**Disclaimer I don't own anything of Harry Potter, NCIS, or Hocus Pocus.**

**This is what happens when you watch a NCIS Marathon and Hocus Pocus on the same day after finding out that the actor that plays McGee is also the one that plays Binx (the human not the voice of the cat).**

**So this is SLASH between Harry/Tim, Fred/ George/ Draco, Neville/ Surprise!, Ron/Luna, Gibbs/Tony. More pairings as the story goes along. **

**Warnings: Character death, Slash, M-preg, Sexy stuff, Cursing, Child abuse, Good!Marge, Blood, and Fighting.**

**BASHING: (HP) Dumbledore, Molly, Ginny, Hermione, Fudge, Dursleys, Bellatrix, Fenrir, Umbridge, Tonks. (NCIS) Jenny, DiNozzo Senior and a bit of Abby bashing.**

**Timothy McGee is Thackery Binx and Harry Potter is the reincarnation of Thackery Binx's best friend and secret lover 'Ethan Evans' before he was turned into a cat by the Sisters.**

**Side Notes: Jenny is director and Ziva is on the team not Kate. Hocus Pocus will only be mentioned in flashbacks and its mostly about before Max lights the black flamed candle. And I have done zero research on how people in Binx's time would talk or anything so deal with it :-)**

KEY:

Parselmouth- _°~ Snakes Rule!~°_

*****- means that a name has a meaning to it and can be found on the bottom of the chapter. example: Ethan Evans*****

**Ethan- Strong, firm, impetuous**

**Evans- Young Warrior**

**Sorry about the long wait but I had a bad case of writers block on all my current stories and have been sick the past three days. I'm hoping to update 'Raven' before new year. And I'm doing some rewrites on 'Wicked'. And I might have seen Sherlock Holmes The Game of Shadows like three time so I've been busy drool over Robert Downey Jr.**

_**Pikachumomma- Luna, Neville and Harry view each other as family but no Tom won't be adopting Luna or Neville.**_

_**SeaBreeze2Ga- Thanks**_

_**Invader Quirk- I had a crush on him too and on McGee before I found out it was the same actor.**_

_**Dreamer22- Thanks**_

_**Rori Potter- Thanks**_

_Cool Facts About Sean Murray:_

• _His mom played the mysterious redhead that was with Gibbs in the first season._

• _His stepdad is Donald Bellisario creator and executive producer of NCIS._

•_His stepbrother and stepsister played the bad guy Chip Sterling and played his sister Sarah McGee._

**Chapter3**

**TheFallenKnight**

( 4 days before Harry woke up [Oct. 31])

Harry was on his way with Draco to help him with Fred and George by trying to convince them to come to the Samhain ritual at the school.

They wanted to cheer up the twins and themselves since Ron had been gone to go do deep undercover work since the end of fifth year at Hogwarts for the Pack. The twins have been down, not liking that their little brother was alone on the mission and haven't checked in in the past two weeks. Not that any of The Pack was happy to be separated from each other at the current time. Ron has been staying the weekdays with the Order and been spending the weekend with the Pack. While he was with the Pack, Dumbledore was left thinking that Ron was getting more information to help the Order and get proof that Harry has gone dark to show the Wizarding World.

The Pack needed a spy after the Order failed in trying to kidnap Harry's Aunt Marge to use her to get to Harry toward the end of fifth year. The only reason that they didn't get Aunt Marge was that her house was in the same town as the Riddle Manor. Tom had lived there since a year before Harry moved in with his Aunt Marge when he was seven years old.

Ron had offered to do it being the only one that had a clear path in getting into the Order of The Phoenix, without anyone questioning him too much, with his mother, sister and his "crush" being in Dumbledore's little chicken coop club. They can't use Bill, Charlie or Percy being that Molly didn't trust them to stay true to the King Bee. Molly still thinking that her youngest son was still driven by jealousy and greed.

The Pack could feel that the war was coming to the bloody end and soon. With The Order having lost most of the battles in the war they became more desperate as the years went by. But The Pack knew even if they were snapping at their pray's heel to have caution, animals become more dangerous when back into a corner.

There has been so much blood and death in the past five years and Harry was sick of all the bloodshed.

"Harry."

With a snap Harry was back to the present with the sound of Draco calling him.

"What Draco?" asked Harry

" Are you ok?" asked the twenty year old Draco.

" Yeah w-", Just as Harry could see the twins and Draco's home, Draco was hit by a stunner and fell to the ground. "DRACO!" yelled Harry as he whipped out his wand ready to defend himself and his friend.

" SHOW YOURSELF DUMBLEDORE!" yelled Harry while sending a message to the Pack to not come and help until an hour had past or he called them though the Mark. But as soon as the message was sent the Goat Fucker showed his ugly face just as he dropped a portkey on Draco.

With a smug smile Dumbledore said, " Come get me Potter if you can." with that he and Draco disappeared with a swoosh.

Taking a deep breath, he focused on his brother's magic and Pack Mark before popping to his kidnapped Packmate.

He was never so glad that he befriend the house elves and other creatures, for the fight against Dumbledore, and just because he wanted them to have equal rights they had shown him their different forms of magic.

When he popped into a dark room it was ripe with black magic. Before he could get his bearing a shout rang out into the pitch black room.

"NO HARRY ITS A TRAP, RUN!" yelled the familiar voice of Ronald Weasley.

What happened next seemed to go in slow motions for Harry. The once dark room was bathed in an erie green glow of the killing curse. As the green glow neared where the warning had come from, Harry went the the place the the curse came from.

Harry take off into a run firing hexes towards The Ex- Headmaster. At three yards from his target Harry jumped and change in midair into large black panther. The impact of his form's weight caused the King Bee to fall to the ground just as the deadly green curse hit its mark.

**The next chapter is almost done I'll try to finish it by new year. Hope you like the story so for. Oh and the pack's mark is the same design as the one in 'Raven'. Hope everyone has a Merry Christmas. **

**And has anyone seen the new trailer of the hobbit I completely freaked out when I saw Martin Freeman( John Watson in Sherlock BBC) and then read that Benedict Cumberbatch (Sherlock Holmes in Sherlock BBC) is the voice of a dragon in the Hobbit :-) Time for crazy Sherlock/John fan dance :-)**

**Remember reviews equals love**

_~Ciera~_


	4. The Years of a Fools War ch4

**The Past of The Night Sky**

**Disclaimer I don't own anything of Harry Potter, NCIS, or Hocus Pocus.**

**This is what happens when you watch a NCIS Marathon and Hocus Pocus on the same day after finding out that the actor that plays McGee is also the one that plays Binx (the human not the voice of the cat).**

**So this is SLASH between Harry/Tim, Fred/ George/ Draco, Neville/ Surprise!, Ron/Luna, Gibbs/Tony. More pairings as the story goes along. **

**Warnings: Character death, Slash, M-preg, Sexy stuff, Cursing, Child abuse, Good!Marge, Blood, and Fighting.**

**BASHING: (HP) Dumbledore, Molly, Ginny, Hermione, Fudge, Dursleys, Bellatrix, Fenrir, Umbridge, Tonks. (NCIS) Jenny, DiNozzo Senior and a bit of Abby bashing.**

**Timothy McGee is Thackery Binx and Harry Potter is the reincarnation of Thackery Binx's best friend and secret lover 'Ethan Evans' before he was turned into a cat by the Sisters.**

**Side Notes: Jenny is director and Ziva is on the team not Kate. Hocus Pocus will only be mentioned in flashbacks and its mostly about before Max lights the black flamed candle. And I have done zero research on how people in Binx's time would talk or anything so deal with it :-)**

KEY:

Parselmouth- _°~ Snakes Rule!~°_

*** **- means that a name has a meaning to it and can be found on the bottom of the chapter. example: Ethan Evans*****

**Ethan- Strong, firm, impetuous**

**Evans- Young Warrior**

**Chapter 4**

**The Years of a Fools War**

(cont. Oct. 31)

Harry thought back about what has happened in the last five years as he tore into Dumbledor's body. Finally blood of the one that started the stupid war was being shed.

They lost Sirius in the first year of the war, because he got too cocky during a duel with Tonks. Tonks killed him with a cutting curse across his stomach and neck while he was gloating that he would win the duel. After that Harry pushed The Pack harder with their training and told them not to underestimate their pray in battle.

"They want to win the war just as much as we did. But we have something that they don't, a Leader that tells us what's going on and actually cares about what happens to us." Harry said during a meeting with his father and the Pack after a brutal training session.

The new war had started in Harry's fifth year and has been going on for five year now. Harry, his father and uncles had wanted to finish Bee after School was done in fifth year, but their plans started earlier then they had liked.

Dumbledore had tried to force bond Harry to Ginny Weasley while he was injured in the hospital wing.

That was the last straw for The Pack and Harry if Draco hadn't came to check on him Dumbledore would have succeeded in his plan and could of have complete control over Harry's money and manors across Europe and the US. The worst was that Dumbledore was going to give Harry a Lust Potion and have Ginny sleep with him to get her pregnant with Harry's heir then kill Harry.

After Draco had stuned Dumbledore and Ginny he called both Harry and his fathers and godfathers though the Pack's mark. Once they arrived they check on Harry and put Bee and the Cow in a magic suppressing room.

When they located Madma Pomfrey she was almost dead from a blasting curse that Dumbledore sent at her when she tried to defend Harry. Tom wanted to heal Poppy since she was the one that healed him when he would returned from the orphanage every year.

So that was the day that had restarted the war. Harry officially took his place as The Heir of Salazar Slytherin and Godric Gryffindor, and kick out Bee from Hogwarts.

And with the help of his Uncle Lucius and Madman Bones they when to Wizengamot to formally charge Dumbledore with his crimes against the Wizarding World.

Fudge was dead set against Harry being there said he had gone dark if he was against Dumbledore. Not liking being order by the spineless jellyfish. Harry had stood up and told Wizengamot about Fudge having Umbridge try to kill him before the start of school and tortured the students at school in the name of Minister Fudge. After showing them the memories of all his charges Wizengamot had dismissed Fudge from his duties of Minister and voted Amelia Bones as temporary Minister until the public could vote. Umbridge had failed to come to the trial in the first place so they sent Auror to collector her from Hogwarts.

The first trial was Ginny's the charges being; attempted rape, attempted murder, family line theft, and attempting to force a bond. She was sentence to two life sentences in Azkaban.

Once done with Ginny's sentencing Wizengamot turned to the next trial of one Albus Dumbledore. After all the evidence was shown the wizards and witches of Wizengamot were in a state of horror. When they recovered they sentence Dumbledore to be striped of his magic and Kissed after sixty years in Azkaban.

But before the sentence could be carried out Dumbledore escaped the trial after he was found guilty of theft, murder, child endangerment, attempted family line theft, attempted murder, blocking of a person's magic, the holding of illegal potions, and attempting to force a bonding. During his escape he killed five of the aurors trying to capture him.

Dumbledore had ordered an attack on Harry's Aunt Marge after escaping since being told during the trial the Harry no longer lived with the Dursleys after Marge found out about the abuse when Harry was seven.

After the attempt on his Aunt Marge's life Harry decided that it was safer for her to live in America until the war was over.

The months following the trial with Wizengamot the public found out the kind of Wizard Dumbledore was. But some still followed him still believing he was The Leader of The Light and that Harry had gone Dark. After the trial the Dursleys were found dead and Dumbledore had once again try to sway more followers to his side saying that Harry was the next Dark Lord.

Harry again went in front of Wizengamot and under Veritaserum told them that he didn't kill them but that Dumbledore had in an attempt the frame him.

Sirius was cleared of all his charges after Wizengamot saw that Dumbledore was the one that had killed the Potters that Halloween night. After that Tom had when in front of Wizengamot to tell them his side of the story. In the end they saw that he was only defending himself and his friends from Dumbledore and trying to save one of his friend's child from Dumbledore.

Severus had invited Lily and James over to meet Tom before Harry was born and had become good friends with Tom. When The Potters when into hiding Tom had wanted to add more protection for Harry if something happened to The Potters before he got there. So they decide to make Harry Tom's heir as while as The Potters heir and by doing so he had the protection of Gryiffindor and Slytherin blood.

As the war when on they lost Arthur Weasley after he confronted his wife about Dumbledore. Dean Thomas and Seamus Finningan were killed by Hermione two months after their wedding. Dean had just told The Pack that he was pregnant the day before their deaths. Bellatrix had betray them and had killed Narcissa but not before Narcissa stabbed her in the heart. They have lost twenty of their friends and family.

Dumbledore had lost Mad-Eye, Pansy Parkinson, Fenrir Greyback and fifty- eight of his little pawns.

And now it would seem that Ronald Weasley would be add to the list of fallen heroes.

Harry placed his big panther paw in Dumbledore's throat but it was soon replace by a human hand.

Harry looked into Dumbledor's pain filled blue eyes as he riped though his mind to find where the bastard was hinding Draco. When he found what he needed he put Dumbledore in a body bind, silencing him, he then started adding pressure to Dumbledor's throat until he crushed his wind pipes.

Harry slowly got off the dying and bloody wizard and walked to Ron's dead body. After closing Ron's wide open eyes he went to search for Draco.

Ten minutes of searching finally brought Harry to the room he was looking for. Draco was unconscience in a cage in the middle of the candle lit room. Harry soon reliance he and Draco wasn't alone in the room.

The voice that Harry once thought of as a sister filled the now brightly lit room.

"So nice of you to join us Harry." said Hermione Granger.

Harry turned to the left back corner of the room where Granger was and said, " You have long lost the right to call me by my name traitor."

" How dare you call me a traitor when you turned your back on the Light!" yelled Hermione as she through the first curse at Harry.

Harry shot a shielding charm around Draco in case Hermione would try and curse him.

" Do you still think that I killed you parents Granger, or have you only figured out that I was at the Ministry when it happened but your light and so pure Albus Dumbledore was seen around the area." Harry dodge a blood boiling curse at the mention of Hermione's late parents.

"You liar I know it was you!" screamed enraged witch.

The heated duel continued for almost an hour and both were breathing heavily, but after Harry got hit with a cutting curse on his right upper arm he decided to stop kidding around and finish the duel.

_~° Serpensortia~°_hissed Harry as he pointed his wand at Granger's neck and a big snake shot out of it then wrapped around her neck.

Harry smirked as Granger went completely still and paled when she got a good look at the snake. The snake body was rich golden color but his head was black as if burnt.

" I see that you know what is around you neck now." When she said nothing Harry gave a dark laugh. " I see that I have finally found a way of keeping you from reciting every book you read. Well then what is currently around your neck is the most venomous snake in the world the Inland Tainan. So now that I have your attention release Draco and don't try anything."

Hermione slowly walked to were the cage was and placed the tip of her wand in the key whole and opened the cage. Harry levitated Draco out of his prison.

Once Draco was safely out Harry grabbed Hermione's wand and snapped it in half. Granger screamed as the bond between her magic core and her wand was severed.

Harry was about to go and get Ron's body when a loud bang was heard outside of the room's door. Harry quickly canceled the Serpensortia spell and was getting a good grip on Draco before the door shattered. A cutting curse hit him before he could pop out.

With all the blood lost and magic exhaustion he collapse after seeing that he was at Hogwarts.

( Back in the hospital wing)

Luna has been hugging Harry since he had told them of Ron's death. Fred and George had Draco between them mourning the loss of their little brother.

Luna said though a choked sob, " What am I going to do Harry."

"It's going to be ok we are here for you no matter what." said Harry as he kissed her head.

While hugging his two mates Fred said, " We have to call Bill, Charlie and Percy and tell them about Ron."

Poppy showed the three mates to her quarters so that they could floo call their older brothers.

Tom moved to his son's left side as Luna was wrapped around his right and said, " We'll get his body back and have a proper burial for him," he ran his long fingers though Harry's hair just as Neville was doing for Luna.

"Dad could you guys give me and Luna a minute alone please before I fall asleep again." asked Harry as he looked at Neville, his dad and his uncles. They all nodded before leaving Harry and Luna alone in the hospital wing.

Harry hugged Luna close then slowly placed his hand on her stomach. "Luna." he whispered as continue to feel the pure magic growing inside his little sister.

"I'm pregnant, Harry." said Luna in a small voice as she sobbed into his chest.

**Hope it was worth the wait. It will still be a couple chapters before NCIS will show up. please review or PM if you have any question so far. **

**Next stories will be HP/ Pokémon, HP/ High School Musical and HP/Gilmore Girls.**

**Please tell me your Top 10 Pokémon (but not from the black and white series)**

**Remember Reviews Equals Love**

_~Ciera~_


	5. The Year Passes With Tears

**The Past of The Night Sky**

**Disclaimer I don't own anything of Harry Potter, NCIS, or Hocus Pocus.**

**This is what happens when you watch a NCIS Marathon and Hocus Pocus on the same day after finding out that the actor that plays McGee is also the one that plays Binx (the human not the voice of the cat).**

**So this is SLASH between Harry/Tim, Fred/ George/ Draco, Neville/ Surprise!, Ron/Luna, Gibbs/Tony. More pairings as the story goes along. **

**Warnings: Character death, Slash, M-preg, Sexy stuff, Cursing, Child abuse, Good!Marge, Blood, and Fighting.**

**BASHING: (HP) Dumbledore, Molly, Ginny, Hermione, Fudge, Dursleys, Bellatrix, Fenrir, Umbridge, Tonks. (NCIS) Jenny, DiNozzo Senior and a bit of Abby bashing.**

**Timothy McGee is Thackery Binx and Harry Potter is the reincarnation of Thackery Binx's best friend and secret lover 'Ethan Evans' before he was turned into a cat by the Sisters.**

**Side Notes: Jenny is director and Ziva is on the team not Kate. Hocus Pocus will only be mentioned in flashbacks and its mostly about before Max lights the black flamed candle. And I have done zero research on how people in Binx's time would talk or anything so deal with it :-)**

KEY:

Parselmouth- _°~ Snakes Rule!~°_

*** **- means that a name has a meaning to it and can be found on the bottom of the chapter. example: Ethan Evans*****

**Ethan- Strong, firm, impetuous**

**Evans- Young Warrior**

**Chapter 5**

**The Year Passes with Tears**

(Last Chapter)

**They all nodded before leaving Harry and Luna alone in the hospital wing.**

**Harry hugged Luna close then slowly placed his hand on her stomach. "Luna." he whispered as continue to feel the pure magic growing inside his little sister.**

**"I'm pregnant, Harry." said Luna in a small voice as she sobbed into his chest.**

After Luna cried herself to sleep Harry had called Poppy to check on her and the baby.

When Poppy was done with the check up she turned to Harry and said," Luna and the baby are doing ok for now, but without young Ronald here the baby will be feeding off Luna's magical core the whole pregnancy. With that happening Luna and the baby won't make it to seven months without Ron's magic to feed the baby too." she looked down sadly at Luna peaceful face as she let Harry take in what she just told him.

"Poppy could I give some of my magic to the baby thoughout the pregnancy." asked Harry desperately as he looked at his little sister sleeping.

Poppy seemed to think about it before saying slowly, " That would work but Luna will still be weak as the time goes on. With a broken bond and a baby her magic won't stop feed the baby even when you do help." she pausd before looking at Harry with tears in her eyes and said, " Even if Luna and the baby lives the full nine months there is a high possibility that Luna could die in childbirth. The child is the only link to her bond with Ron and without that link her magic will destroy her from the inside out trying to mend the broken bond."

"Save him." said a soft and bell like voice from the bed.

Harry and Poppy's heads whipped to the side to see Luna looking at them with that little knowing smile. Harry went to his knees at the side of her bed and holds her hands in his. Poppy quietly leaves them alone to talk.

"Hey Moon Bug how are you feeling." harry asks softly as he brushes some hair from her face.

"I'm content knowing that you will be a great daddy to little Tristan Ryan Evans*****" said Luna with one of her loving knowing looks, that means that there has to be a deadly storm before the bright sun can come back.

"No Bug I'm going to be a great uncle not dad to Tristan Ryan Weasley. And you're go to tell him all about his dad and how his dad was a hero and fought for his beliefs. An- And." before he could continue Luna placed a finger to his lips and gently wipe away the tears that have been falling down his cheeks.

" Harry I need you to promise me that when the time comes that you tell the healer to focus on Tristan and let me join my mate. You know how impatient Ron is." Harry gave a small laugh that soon turned into a sob.

"I can't lose you too." whispered Harry with his voice cracking at the end.

"Harry you have to be strong for Neville, Draco and the rest of the Pack to finish the fool's war so that your son can grow up free of blood, pain and nightmares." she said gently but firmly as she pulled Harry's hand to her little bump on her stomach. Harry slowly started feeling the small bump as he channeled his magic to the unborn babe.

" On Tristan's day of birth Luna Lovegood- Weasley will join her bonded mate in eternal rest. By my magic, I so will it. Let thy will be done." Harry finished the vow with a choked sob, he bowed his head as white light sealed his magic to his vow to his little sister.

After Harry left Luna to rest he went and told the others about Luna and his vow his father held him as he cried. He noticed that Neville was crying on Severus shoulder 'War can really change people.' he thought as he dried his tears.

"We have to end the war now before the Order can do anything after the blow of losing Bee."

They spent the rest of the week preparing for their chance to attack against The Order member still at large. The following weeks they captured Hermione, Molly, Tonks and the rest of the openly against Harry Order members.

As the trials of the Order members went on and the war declared over, The Pack started to notice that Luna was resting a lot more throughout the day.

As the months past Luna started taking more naps. No one said anything about the six month pregnant mother growing weaker before their eyes. Harry would sit at Luna's bedside and sing or read to the growing baby in his sister. Neville would join his in a comfortable silence as they looked over their little sister. Draco and the twin came over to visit every day so that Harry and Neville could get something to eat or rest.

Soon it was July and Neville's birthday party was in full swing.

As Harry walked around the party he could see that his father and Severus were dancing in the dark corner of the dance floor. They have been getting closer during the past few months and he was happy for them. Lucius and Remus have been together for six months now.

Harry and Neville dated for a year before deciding that they were better off being brothers then lovers. He and Neville never made love but they have given each other hand and blow jobs throughout their one year relationship but something always held them back from having sex. In the end they decided that they maked the right choice of being friends.

As the night wore on Harry started to fill a pull at his magic. He was about to follow the pull when Poppy ran into the room.

"Luna is in labor!" yelled the medwitch.

**Tristan- sad**

**Ryan- little king**

**Next stories will be HP/ Pokémon and HP/ High School Musical.**

**Please tell me your Top 10 Pokémon (but not from the black and white series). And should Harry's first Pokémon been a Dark or Fire type please vote on my poll thanks. Its open until Friday.**

**Remember Reviews Equals Love**

_~Ciera~_

_Btw I'm a girl not a boy. Leo is from my cat's name._


	6. The Wish is Finally Heard

**The Past of The Night Sky**

**Disclaimer I don't own anything of Harry Potter, NCIS, or Hocus Pocus.**

**This is what happens when you watch a NCIS Marathon and Hocus Pocus on the same day after finding out that the actor that plays McGee is also the one that plays Binx (the human not the voice of the cat).**

**So this is SLASH between Harry/Tim, Fred/ George/ Draco, Neville/ Surprise!, Ron/Luna, Gibbs/Tony. More pairings as the story goes along. **

**Warnings: Character death, Slash, M-preg, Sexy stuff, Cursing, Child abuse, Good!Marge, Blood, and Fighting.**

**BASHING: (HP) Dumbledore, Molly, Ginny, Hermione, Fudge, Dursleys, Bellatrix, Fenrir, Umbridge, Tonks. (NCIS) Jenny, DiNozzo Senior and a bit of Abby bashing.**

**Timothy McGee is Thackery Binx and Harry Potter is the reincarnation of Thackery Binx's best friend and secret lover 'Ethan Evans' before he was turned into a cat by the Sisters.**

**Side Notes: Jenny is director and Ziva is on the team not Kate. Hocus Pocus will only be mentioned in flashbacks and its mostly about before Max lights the black flamed candle. And I have done zero research on how people in Binx's time would talk or anything so deal with it :-)**

KEY:

Parselmouth- _°~ Snakes Rule!~°_

*** **- means that a name has a meaning to it and can be found on the bottom of the chapter. example: Ethan Evans*****

**Ethan- Strong, firm, impetuous**

**Evans- Young Warrior**

**Chapter 6**

**The Wish is Finally Heard**

(Last Chapter)

**As the night wore on Harry started to fill a pull at his magic. He was about to follow the pull when Poppy ran into the room.**

**"Luna is in labor!" yelled the medwitch. **

Hours after a frantic Poppy told Harry Luna was in labor, Harry was holding a blue blanket that had a healthy baby boy in it.

As Harry looks at baby Tristan he sees that he has wild dark black hair with a little red thrown in, and has ten prefect fingers and toes. Harry hopes that Tristan will have Luna's eyes.

Holding his new son that was part of Ron, Luna, and him through a blood adoption potion that he and Luna did while she was pregnant, he went to said goodbye to his little sister for the last time.

He walked into the room as the others finished their goodbyes. As they left the room they patted my shoulder and kissed baby Tristan's forehead. Once they were alone Harry went and sat on Luna's bed.

"Hey mama look at the perfect little prince we all made." said Harry softly as he showed Luna little Tristan for the first and sadly last time.

She gently placed her hand on his soft little cheek.

" Beautiful little Ry." she whispered as her hand fell slowly from her son's cheek. And with small smile on her face she joined her husband.

The next few weeks were trying for Harry as he got use to his roll as dad to his new son that now shares his birthday. After Luna's funeral Harry talked with his dad and the rest of his family and decided that he and baby Ry would go visit Aunt Marge for a few months to get away from all the press.

So as Hogwarts started a new school year Harry and Tristan Ryan Evans went on a plane to Washington D.C.

Once the plane landed and Harry got his luggage, he waited in the airport for Aunt Marge. After getting little Ry a new nappy and feeding him, Harry saw Marge walking towards them but she wasn't alone. Walking with her was an older man with silver hair and dark blue eyes. Looking at the man he notices that the man holds himself like an Alpha very calm but ready to defend himself and his Pack at any moment.

"Oh Harry! Over here dear." yelled Aunt Marge once she spotted us on the bench.

" Hi mum I've missed you." I said as I pulled her into a one armed hug careful not to hurt or wake the now sleeping baby. I froze once I realize what I said to Aunt Marge. She has been telling me since I was nine it was ok to call her mum if I wanted to and after five years of missing her it felt natural to call her mum.

Au- Mum gave me a bone crushing hug and whispered in my ear, "Oh how I wished for you to call me mum my baby boy."

After she released me and wiped away her tears she said, " Now let me see my little grandson." I was about to do hand over Ry when I remembered the man that walked in with mum.

"Mum, who's this?"

"What? Oh dear I'm sorry where are my manners Harry this is Leroy Jethro Gibbs my next door neighbor. Leroy this is my son Harry Thomas Evans and his son Tristan Ryan Evans."

" Hello sir nice to meet you." I said as we shook hands.

" Don't call me sir I work for a living. Just call me Gibbs Mr. Evans."

"Harry is fine Gibbs. I am twenty one now no need to make me feel older."

"Sorry we we're late dear but my car wouldn't start that's when Leroy offered to give me a ride here to pick you two up."

" It's okay I need to change Ry and feed him after the plane so you guys were on time. Mum can I have Tristan back so we can leave and get to your place and get over jetlag."

" Spoil my fun why don't you." said mum.

After she was done playing picaboo with her grandson she handed Ry back to me she said, " I will sit in the back with little Ry and dear you can sit up front with Leroy."

I knew better than to argue with her as she picked up our luggage bag. It would seem that Gibbs knew that too since he didn't help her either.

"So Gibbs what do you do for a living?" I ask the older man as we near the car.

"I work at NCIS."

**Sorry for the short chapter. Two more chapters before Harry and Tim reunite.**

**Please tell me your Top 10 Pokémon (but not from the black and white series). And should Neville's first Pokémon been a Grass, Bug or Poison type please vote on my poll thanks. Its open until next Wednesday.**

**Working on a Harry/Neville fic with no x-over in it so it's only Harry Potter next.**

**Remember Reviews Equals Love**

_~Ciera~_

_Btw I'm a girl not a boy. Leo is from my cat's name._


	7. Facebook Page and News

I have made a new Facebook page for my fanfiction readers. So if you want to know what Fanfics I will be updating or new stories I'm working on please go to /leobutlerfic and like my page.

'WICKED' will be on hold while I try to finish one of my other stories.I'm sorry for putting it on hold but I'm a little stuck with the story so I'll be working of fic I can update regularly.

Updates about me starting to write Wicked again will be on my Facebook page.

Sorry again about Wicked.

~Ciera~


	8. The Years Pass in Pieces ch7

**The Past of The Night Sky**

**Disclaimer I don't own anything of Harry Potter, NCIS, or Hocus Pocus.**

**This is what happens when you watch a NCIS Marathon and Hocus Pocus on the same day after finding out that the actor that plays McGee is also the one that plays Binx (the human not the voice of the cat).**

**So this is SLASH between Harry/Tim, Fred/ George/ Draco, Neville/ Surprise!, Ron/Luna, Gibbs/Tony. More pairings as the story goes along. **

**Warnings: Character death, Slash, M-preg, Sexy stuff, Cursing, Child abuse, Good!Marge, Blood, Suicide and Fighting.**

**BASHING: (HP) Dumbledore, Molly, Ginny, Hermione, Fudge, Dursleys, Bellatrix, Fenrir, Umbridge, Tonks. (NCIS) Jenny, DiNozzo Senior and a bit of Abby bashing.**

**Timothy McGee is Thackery Binx and Harry Potter is the reincarnation of Thackery Binx's best friend and secret lover 'Ethan Evans' before he was turned into a cat by the Sisters.**

**Side Notes: I have changed the time between Harry waking up in the hospital wing and Tim's dream/ memory, it is now five years not nine. So both Tim and Harry will be twenty- five and little Ry will be four. Tim has worked at NCIS for a year and an half.**

KEY:

Parselmouth- _°~ Snakes Rule!~°_

Time Jump- °+•

*** **- means that a name has a meaning to it and can be found on the bottom of the chapter. example: Ethan Evans*****

**Ethan- Strong, firm, impetuous**

**Evans- Young Warrior**

**Chapter 7**

**The Years Pass in Pieces**

*Read side note before continuing with the story.*

THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS A SUICIDE SCENE

(Last Chapter)

**"So Gibbs what do you do for a living?" I ask the older man as we near the car.**

**"I work at NCIS."**

Once all of Ry and Harry's luggage was put in the spare guest room Gibbs had invited them over to his house for steaks. After asking Gibbs to watch Ry, he went and helped his mum feed her two dogs; Ripper III and Magpie the yorkie terrier.

" So mum are you and Gibbs together or just friends?" I asked as I filled the dogs water bowls.

" We are just friends. He helps me with the house during the winter months. I'm not as young as I used to be. And Leroy I believe has his eyes set on his young agent Tony even if he constantly denies it." she rolled her eyes at the thought if anything gettin pass her is possible.

" I'm glad you have some one to look after while I couldn't." I looked down in shame for not being able to protector her from Dumbledore.

"Hey now none of that dear. I'm alive and well now because of you. So don't go blaming yourself over the old fool. You understand me, love." she said as she put her fingers under my chin to look me in the eye.

"Yes ma'am." I said and kiss her cheek before we both went inside.

°+•

Over the next few weeks Harry decided that he and baby Ry would continue to live in America but would get their own place near Aunt Marge. His family back in the UK understood and promise to visit every few months.

As time went on Harry and Gibbs became great friends. When Harry started to opened up about his time in the UK and the war there, was when Gibbs and Harry's relationship changed from friendship to an uncle and nephew relationship. The US knew of the war in Europe but didn't know about the magic involved in it.

Around October the second year that Harry and Ry stayed in Washington D.C. Harry started to have strange dreams about two young boys in a dark forest but he was never able to see their faces. The night before Halloween Harry finally saw the face of the slightly younger one and woke up screaming in pain as the memories of his life as Ethan Evans came rushing back to him.

After getting his mind back in order he asked mum to watch Ry for the day. Once he had Ry settled at grandma's he got back in his car and drove to Salem.

As he got closer to Salem all of his Ethan memories became sharper. He had to pull over as he remembered coming back to Salem after his wife and child both died in childbirth and finding out that his one true love had died the day he had left.

Once he found the old cemetery that held Thackery headstone but not his body he fell to his knee as more pieces of his memory came back.

When he found out of his beloved's death he went out to find his mother's old spell book that she had told him to hide before she was killed. He had hidden it by his and Thackeray's old tree.

He had looked frantically to see if there was away to return to his love. He found a soul line spell it was for soul mates that if one had died the other would return in his family line when their soul mate was reborn.

After going inside their tree one more time he casted the spell and cut his wrists. The last thing he remembered was a black cat that looked like it was crying.

When Harry came back to the present from his past life's memories he cleaned up is love's headstone and got into his car to return to his son with one thing in his mind.

'Thackery is back.'

**Next Harry and Ry meet the team before bumping into Tim. Ry dislikes one if the team.**

**Please tell me your Top 10 Pokémon (but not from the black and white series). And should Neville's first Pokémon been a Grass, Bug or Poison type please vote on my poll thanks. Its open until Wednesday.**

**Please like my facebook/leobutlerfic page on face book. Get the news of my next stories or my progress on my updates and also pics that go with my fics. **

**Working on a Harry/Neville fic with no x-over in it so it's only Harry Potter next.**

**Remember Reviews Equals Love**

_~Ciera~_

_Btw I'm a girl not a boy. Leo is from my cat's name._


	9. The Years That Pass With Joy ch8

**The Past of The Night Sky**

**Disclaimer I don't own anything of Harry Potter, NCIS, or Hocus Pocus.**

**This is what happens when you watch a NCIS Marathon and Hocus Pocus on the same day after finding out that the actor that plays McGee is also the one that plays Binx (the human not the voice of the cat).**

**So this is SLASH between Harry/Tim, Fred/ George/ Draco, Neville/ Surprise!, Ron/Luna, Gibbs/Tony. More pairings as the story goes along. **

**Warnings: Character death, Slash, M-preg, Sexy stuff, Cursing, Child abuse, Good!Marge, Blood, and Fighting.**

**BASHING: (HP) Dumbledore, Molly, Ginny, Hermione, Fudge, Dursleys, Bellatrix, Fenrir, Umbridge, Tonks. (NCIS) Jenny, DiNozzo Senior and a bit of Abby bashing.**

**Timothy McGee is Thackery Binx and Harry Potter is the reincarnation of Thackery Binx's best friend and secret lover 'Ethan Evans' before he was turned into a cat by the Sisters.**

**Side Notes: I have changed the time between Harry waking up in the hospital wing and Tim's dream/ memory, it is now five years not nine. So both Tim and Harry will be twenty- five and little Ry will be four. Tim has worked at NCIS for a year and an half.**

KEY:

Parselmouth- _°~ Snakes Rule!~°_

Time Jumps- °+•

*** **- means that a name has a meaning to it and can be found on the bottom of the chapter. example: Ethan Evans*****

**Ethan- Strong, firm, impetuous**

**Evans- Young Warrior**

**Chapter 8**

**The Years That Pass With Joy**

°+•

During the next few years Harry met Tony and Ducky over time since he and Tristan became common visitors at Jethro's house, that three year old Tristan calls Uncle Jet's boat house.

Jethro had finally got up the courage to tell Tony about his feelings for him and the two have been dating ever since. Ducky was the only member of the team to know about the relationship.

Tony was fun to hang out with and was like having another older brother. He could also entertain little Ry for hours with his different impressions of his favorite actors.

Ducky or Mr. Doc Duck as Ry calls him is the best to calm down Ry when Tony has given him too many sweets by talking him to sleep. Harry made Tony stay up with Ry the next time he gave Ry candy. Now Tony only gives Ry sugar free candy but doesn't tell Ry that it didn't have sugar.

After Harry's trip to Salem he decided to open a dog training business. Now knowing that Thackery was out there he didn't want to just wait so a new business would help him focus on other things. And with Tristan wanting a dog it would help burn off some of the three years olds energy. Also Harry having a great talent with animals after work with so many different creatures in the Wizarding World would be a great help.

So after a nine months course in dog behavior, animal health and help from Griphook on the business front Harry opened Paw Hounds. Gibbs and Tony helped with the decorations by making paw prints for the wall that had different dog breeds cut out.

During Harry's course he and Ry got a six month old tan, white and black German Shepherd Pitbull mix female. Ry thinking a muzzle( device) was called a mug named the new dog Mug.

(A/N true story I named my GS/Pit mix Mug because her snout was all black when she was born. A pix of her is on my page she will be nine years old in April.)

Even after Harry told his son what the device is really called the dog only answered to the new name Mug so it stuck.

°+•

It was in the middle of Tristan's forth and Harry's twenty fifth birthday party that Abby showed up at Jethro's house. He and Ry were about to blow out their birthday candles when they heard someone knocking on the door.

Jethro had gotten into the habit of locking the doors whenever little Ry would visit while Harry was working on the business side of his training.

"Gibbs why is the door locked and why are Tony and Ducky's cars outside?" said a female voice as soon as Gibbs opened the door.

"Well Abby we were having a party for Harry and little Tristan tonight." Gibbs answered calmly as Abby walked ahead of him and into the dining room where the guess were at.

When Abby walked in Harry realized that she was the same girl that has been flirting with him more then payed attention during the class at Paw Hounds. Harry really hoped she wouldn't cause a scene tonight.

"HARRY! Oh my god you know Gibbs!"

'So much for that hope.' thought Harry.

**The next chapter will be about the party up to Tim going to work on Halloween. I hope you like this chapter and please check out my other stories.**

**If you want more info on my stories or on what one I'm working on check out my facebook page .com/leobutlerfic. **

**Remember Reviews Equals Love**

_~Ciera~_

_Btw I'm a girl not a boy. Leo is from my cat's name._


End file.
